Fire and Ice,Hot and Cold,Summer and Winter
by PrayerSenshi
Summary: A set of completely random drabbles about Len and Kaho. They will all vary due to my moods, so expect anything from comedy to tragedy... Enjoy!
1. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

I promised to wait for him. He asked me, and I agreed without hesitation.

But, it's been five years and I haven't gotten a single letter or call from him. Nothing. Every trip to the mailbox was disappointing, and every ring of the phone was heart-wrenching.

After five years, I begin to doubt. I doubt my love for him, and his love for me. Did we ever even fall in love? What is love anyway? Does love always hurt? Or is love warm, like I'm feeling right now?

I'm in another man's embrace, and I feel no guilt. No sense of betrayal. I feel warmth.

Another year passes. I haven't heard a thing from the Ice Cube I once loved. Who would fall in love with an Ice Cube anyway? Me, apparently.

Ryo keeps telling me that I'm like a flame. I warm people's hearts, and that a warm light shouldn't be bound to ice. I begin to agree. As each day passes, I feel the icy sting of Tsukimori. I've even gone back to calling him Tsukimori, now.

When Ryo, my light and warmth in the icy storm, gives me his heart, I accept.

It's time to let go… and I do. But, I know that somewhere deep inside, my heart will always long for the icy storm.


	2. Sweet Nothings

**Sweet Nothings**

"_Will you wait for me?"_

"_Of course."_

I remember those words as if they had just happened. Although, it didn't just happen… I held that conversation with the person that I love six years ago. It was the last conversation I had with her.

Thinking about it now, there was never a day that didn't pass where I didn't think of her fiery red hair, or her sparkling honey-gold eyes. So why was it that I could never bring myself to call her, or to even write her? That is something only God knows.

I'm back after six years. I'm breathing in that cherry blossom filled air. I had come back during the most beautiful time of year… spring. I remember the time that she stood there, gazing into a Sakura Tree, just staring.

The breeze brushed her hair as the petals danced around her. She looked like an angel. She _was_ an angel.

And that is how I came upon her once more. She hadn't changed all too much. Her hair had grown longer and darker, and the look on her face was blissful. But, if you looked carefully, you could see scars beneath. I knew instantly, that I had created those scars.

I had just gathered the courage to greet her, when I noticed a sparkle on her left hand. I looked closer… a ring. I backed away, quietly, unnoticeably. Who had done it? Who had won her heart over? Who had loved her more that I?

Ryoutaro Tsuchuria. He came to her side and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. He whispered a couple of sweet nothings into her ear and together, they walked into the horizon.

Looking at that scene, I knew I could never be a part of her world. Ice is not welcome in a world of warmth… I realized that.

That day, I said goodbye. The sakura-filled breeze would carry my own sweet nothing to her… _Sayonara, Kahoko._

**AN: ok, this one sucked compared to the first one. Oh, well… I felt as though I needed to give Len's POV. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more. Oh and the button, yeah that one right there, it wants to be clicked.**


	3. Too Late

**A/N: yay! New chap for my collection of drabbles. This one has nothing to do with the first two. Enjoy!**

Too Late

_RING RING_

"Hello?"

"You bastard _(sorry) _where are you?"

"Uh, Tsuchuria?" Len looked at his phone puzzled. Tsuchuria was the last person on earth who would call him.

"Yeah, now where are you?!"

"In Vienna. I've been here for the past three years. Or have you forgotten that?" Len smirked, wondering what type of reaction he had ignited in his rival.

"I realize that! But why aren't you here?!" Tsuchuria sounded hysterical.

Len frowned. "Why would I be back in Japan? It's not a holiday, and I'm still studying."

"You… you haven't heard?" Ryo's voice sounded shocked.

"Heard what?!" Len asked irritably. "You know, I'm sort of busy!"

"It's Kahoko." Ryo's voice cracked.

Len paled. "What about her?"

"She's… she's gone."

Silence. Len felt his heart pound. Everything swam around. Gone…she was, gone?

"What are you talking about?" Len croaked.

"SHE'S DEAD! YOU MORON! I can't believe you didn't know! Kanayan called you a thousand times!" Len could hear Ryo breathing heavily. "Today's her funeral… whatever, it's not like you would care anyway!"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Len stared at the phone in his hand. Ryo had hung up. But, he was still in shock. Gone. Could she really be gone?

Len ran out of the university, violin in hand.

"Taxi! Get me to the airport, and step on it!"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: yeah it sucks, I know. Anyway, you can tell I've been slightly depressed lately. Yeah… review!**


	4. The Pain in My Heart

**The Pain in My Heart (connected to my other fanfic, A Song to Remember).**

Looking at them I wonder, how I got so lucky.

How did I get so many kind friends.

They're all so different.

Cold.

Protective.

Cheerful.

Do they know?

Wise.

Calm.

Shy.

They're all opposite.

Yet, I love them.

They love me.

How did that happen?

I don't want to go.

It wasn't supposed to be.

The smile that shines like the sun.

This moment is everything I've wanted.

What I'd give to live this moment forever.

Someday, someway, I will. No matter what.

The pain I feel as I watch them…

When the day comes, how will they feel.

Will they feel the hurt I feel?

Will they miss me?

I love them.

I would stay like this forever.

The hand that reaches out to me.

If not today.

If not now.

If not in a hundred years.

In another lifetime.

I promise.

I look forward to that day,

To that smile,

To that forever.

I'll wait,

For that forever we'll share, together.

**I have no idea what this is. I just did this on a whim. Well enjoy.**


	5. Too Late 2

**Too Late 2**

I stand here in front of her grave…

_Kahoko Hino_

_Her Music Changed us all-will be sorely missed._

Regrets flood into my mind, unwanted. The words I should have said. The things I should have done. A smile I could have smiled.

All the thoughts of her that had flooded into my mind, wasted. I had depended on a tomorrow that would never come.

Sorry.

That word cannot fix anything.

Tears.

They cannot bring her back.

The wind blows softly. As I listen closely, I could have sworn I heard a voice. _Everything will be all right._

Buried on a cliff hanging over the ocean, I know Hino is happy.

Goodbye.

That is all I can say now.

Farewell.

I turn away.

All I have are memories. The bad, the good… that's all.

The sun sets, giving the perfect setting. No time to waste, I will not lose another moment.

_I love you, and I will never forget you._

I realize that there will always be regrets in life. There will also be painful memories. But, I never want to lose those memories, no matter how painful they may be.

_Do not waste time. If there is someone you love with all your heart, tell them._

_Don't wait until the last minute._

_Because, we don't know if that last minute will be now, or in a hundred years._

**Again, this is one of these fics that just came out. Sucks again, sorry. **


	6. Remember

Remember

I remember the day that he left. I remember it all too clear. It was cold and wet. The sky was dark and gloomy… not perfect weather for that particular day. I remember crying… he had left for Vienna. He wouldn't be back for a few good years. I wouldn't see him everyday at school like I was used to. I wouldn't be able to play my music with him anymore. I wouldn't be able to hear him scold me for playing the wrong note…

I wouldn't.

I wouldn't.

I wouldn't.

So many things I wouldn't do with him. Somehow, I wish I could go back and re-live those moments. The simplest ones would do. I feel like I wasted time. I feel as if I… no, I feel as if WE could have done more. We could have been more.

I feel regret. The frustration of what was not done was building up inside. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have wasted so much time? I remember turning around and punching a tree.

I remember hearing, "How many times have I told you to be careful with your hands? Those are the same ones that play the violin, aren't they?"

"Len?"

**Hey! Howzit been? Yeah, I'm a procrastinator. I should be doing homework. I'm sorry this sucks. But I felt the need to post something… yeah, so please review and feel free to give me prompts. They are much needed.**


End file.
